4ever
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: He felt an old want and need resurfacing, something long ago desired between them but never followed through. Suddenly her soft voice broke him free from his thoughts... "Take me, Richard." Very Mature, changed to M.


**A/N**: Um… I haven't heard this song in quite a long time and felt like doing a song one-shot thing for it after I heard it recently. Forgot what these are called when you put a song to a story and it kind of fits, maybe a song-fic? The only other one I've done was _Who Knew_. Check it out, drop your thoughts in a review for this, too.

Really couldn't hold back from this one. Mind the rating. _**Please**_. I tried to keep it cleaner.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Raven, NightWing, or the song _4ever_ by the Veronicas.

* * *

><p><strong>4ever<strong>

Richard slowly forced his eyes opened; groggy, tired, and slightly disoriented. The last thing he'd remembered was training alone in the Titan's gym, building up a sweat and enjoying the feel of a good workout. Then, nothing; everything had gone black. All he knew at the moment was that he certainly wasn't there anymore, his eyes adjusting, taking in their new dark surrounding. Where was he…?

He tried to move and realized his hands were tied behind his back where he sat. His brows pulled together in confusion and he tried to glare back behind his shoulder to possibly see how he was bound, but with no such luck. He sighed and looked back ahead, disregarding his instincts and simply began struggling to break his arms free from whatever was holding him back at his wrists.

"Shh…" a gentle voice shushed him, as if telling him to stop. Finally he realized there was another presence and sat still, not feeling as if he were in danger. The silence seemed to drag on in the dark as he waited – waited for another sound or hint to something.

Suddenly a figure appeared before him slowly, and as his mind recognized their features, his eyes widened beneath the mask.

"Raven?"

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
>Do I gotta spell it out for you?<br>I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
>But I don't really care<em>

He watched as a sly grin took over her normal emotionless expression and she stopped in front of him, causing him to tilt his head back to look up at her. He tried not to focus on her body, what she was wearing (barely) on it. She was in a low-cut, short, black night gown that tied together in the front where a bra would clasp and the rest was see-through below the chest, all too sexy with lace around the trim. And as she bravely straddled him on his lap, he could identify laced black panties.

Richard felt his body go numb as fantasies flooded into his mind.

"R-Raven…"

She pressed her index finger to his lips and he quickly stopped himself, looking into her eyes for answers. The look in those amethyst orbs made _his_ mind go blank, made even more questions come into his brain. The look held in their depths was one Richard had never seen or noticed before, and it both excited and frightened him.

"Relax, Richard…" one of her hands pressed against his bare chest and for the first time he realized he was no longer in his uniform, but merely blue boxers. He held back the blush threatening to appear on his cheek as her hand grazed along it. "I can sense your tension."

_Size me up you know I beat the best_  
><em>Tick tock no time to rest<em>

Raven's hands reached up and tenderly touched the sides of his face, asking with her eyes to unmask him. He stayed silent, unable to find his voice, and she took the silent gesture as acceptance to what she desired. She gently peeled away the mask and patiently waited, waited for him to open his eyes.

Seconds later blue met violet. The grin on Raven's face spread.

He watched as her hands moved around his body and down his back slowly, minding the chair. He felt chills along his spine, felt an excitement he hadn't known before. Finally her hands came to his wrists and she deliberately took her time in playing with the cuffs that held him back. Richard's eyes clouded with confusion, at both what she was doing and at his sudden surge of new emotions towards the Empath. He felt an old want and need resurfacing, something long ago wanted between them but never followed through.

Suddenly her soft voice broke him free from his thoughts.

"Take me, Richard."

_Let them say what they're gonna say  
>Cause tonight, I just don't even care<em>

The simple yet meaningful phrase made his heart jump start and he wanted to listen to her, to do as she wanted him to. He wanted to take her right here, right now, in her dark bedroom. To undress her, touch her, and feel her all around him. The desire pent up inside of him surprised him, the sudden love and lust he felt for his fellow mysterious teammate. He saw that she wanted it just as much as he did, saw what he assumed to be in her eyes a desire that had been held in for quite some time. But could he really do this to her? Possibly ruin their friendship because of this longing between them?

But what if it could become something more finally because of this?

"Please," she whispered, "I know you feel something for me, too."

Lightly she released his wrists from their hold and his arms were free from behind the chair. And before Raven could even contemplate what had just happened, she found herself up in Richard's firm grasp as he picked her up before being planted down on her back against the bed beneath him, his lips crushing themselves down upon hers.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<em>

Raven eagerly groaned into Richard's mouth as she felt him purposely press his hips down against hers, kissing him just as deeply back as her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kept him down close against her. Richard could feel his body practically screaming for her as he nipped at her bottom lip and held her face in his hands, wanting more and more from her with each passionate kiss. As if in response she parted her lips for him and he pressed his lips back eagerly against hers, craving for a taste of the dark woman. One of Richard's hands began to trail up and down her side.

He could feel himself slowly losing his control already at the fantasy playing out in his mind.

A fantasy he was going to live.

A fantasy _**they**_ were going to live.

_You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah (with you)  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

Richard's hands traveled down her sides and gripped her nightgown, tugging almost beggingly at it. He needed to feel her skin, needed to see her body finally. Without further hesitation or for her he pulled his tongue and lips away from her and sat up on her. He saw her trying to catch her breath and gripped her around the waist, pulling her up enough off the bed to slip the small, black, silk gown up from over her head.

Once it was off Richard grinned as his eyes roamed along the sexy lingerie concealing his dark bird's body. She smirked in satisfaction at his look and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them back down against the bed completely as she kissed him again. He kissed her back before pulling his lips away, swiftly moving his lips to her neck.

An eager moan emitted from her lips as he bit down into her skin.

_Come with me tonight  
>We could make the night last 4ever<em>

"Stop… teasing me…" Raven whispered between breathes as Richard's tongue trailed over her collar bone. His hands gripped her hips tightly. His thumbs trailed circles over them as he did everything in his power to hold himself back from ripping her panties off.

"Make me," he murmured back as he placed soft kisses over her breasts, teasing the silk material over her bra with his tongue and making her glare in want. He smirked back in satisfaction.

"Relax…" he continued, using one of his hands to slip a couple fingers past her panties and stroke her sensitive skinned area. Raven's eyes widened and she gasped gently. "I know you need me…"

"Then give yourself to me," she practically hissed out, desire building up as he continued to stroke closer to her womanhood with his finger tips while his mouth grazed at her neck.

"The other Titans?" he questioned.

Raven dug her nails into his back and he groaned out.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
>Come on baby just make your move<br>Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
>Like we just don't care<em>

"Forget them…" she whispered and switched their positions, managing to distract Richard enough so his fingers slipped away from her wettening area and he grabbed her hips again once she was straddling him, holding her still.

"Forget everything but us," she continued as she slowly rocked her hips down against his, feeling his hardening member prod against her more even through the boxers then need be. She knew she had gained his complete and utter attention. Knew she should use this power she had over him now as he instinctively pressed himself back up against her as they grinded against each other. She leaned down closer as this continued and kissed his lips passionately once more when she was close enough, feeling the tension through the eagerness of the kiss; the intensity of it.

She practically felt the want and need rolling off of him in waves, hitting her with such a force it amplified her already erotic state of mind; was beginning to push her over the edge.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
>That's what I said all right<em>

Richard felt himself slipping as nothing but thoughts of Raven preoccupied his head. The way her hips rocked against his so slowly and teasingly was driving him mad, wanting nothing more than to feel this when it was skin upon skin. Wanted to end the torture she was now putting **him** through. In one fluid motion his hands went around to her flanks and he gripped the sides of her panties, trying to nonchalantly slip them right off her to regain some sort of control. But suddenly her hips crushed down upon his and halted his efforts, causing a moan to escape his parted lips, Raven pulling away from them slightly.

"Shh…" she cooed, smirking as she saw him practically squirming beneath her, mimicking his earlier words, "I know you need me…"

And damn was she right. Her hips were tantalizing, her eyes gleaming, and his body grew more and more eager with each passing minute. Without asking for permission or waiting for her to capture his lips again, he rolled them over to be above her once more to gain control, smirking devilishly.

_They can say what they wanna say  
>Cause tonight, I just don't even care<em>

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_  
><em>Let me show you all the things that we could do<em>

She stared up at him a bit more meekly this time, as if submitting to him as he dominated over her, tilting her head to the side and smiling almost innocently despite their current position and panting. The look she was giving him completely conflicted with what her body told him, and Richard didn't waste any further time in trailing a hand behind her bra as the other held her at the small of her back, it possessively holding her up closer to him as he undid her bra clasp expertly. Quickly she pressed her front up against his and kissed tenderly at his neck, nipping occasionally as her hands gripped his sides to hold herself up to him. He growled in longing before slipping her bra away from between them and flesh met flesh, him carelessly flinging it to the ground as his mouth found hers and his hands went to find the newly revealed skin, feeling his touch send a shiver through her spine beneath him.

_You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah (with you)  
>Yeah, yeah<br>So come with me tonight  
>We could make the night last 4ever<em>

Raven's senses were completely consumed with Richard, painfully aware that she couldn't take much more foreplay before her inner demon of lust would come out and get the job done. Azar, was he good at what he was doing – knew exactly where to touch her and how. Knew exactly where his lips should be and for how long. Their bodies fit together perfectly as she felt him start to press his hips longingly down against hers once more, sensed his silent cry to finally release him and give him complete control. She grinned to herself and without hesitating gripping the waist to his boxers, and instead of taking them off quickly sliced them with her black aura, the shreds of material scattering around them as he was revealed to her. She felt him breathe out against her lips in relief and take her hips up into his hands with a whole new hunger.

"Your turn, Raven."

_Let's pretend you're mine_  
><em>(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>You got what I like<em>  
><em>(You got what I like, I got what you like)<em>

Before she could even speak his hands ripped the panties from off her bottom and her lips silenced hers when she gasped as he kissed her once more, sliding down the material past her knees and completely off her. When he pulled his lips away to look down at her he saw the need in her eyes and rested his forehead down against hers, her breathe picking up as she lightly pressed her hips up to his and brushed their lips together once more. He saw more how she needed and wanted this more than anything. God was she in for it.

"Break me," she murmured up to him, and he needed nothing more than her quiet plea.

_Oh come on  
>Just one taste and you'll want more<br>So tell me what you're waiting for_

Richard spread her legs before him and gripped her thighs tightly in his hands.

She exhaled.

He pressed their hips together and felt as he met her entrance, heat radiating from how increasingly close their bodies had become.

She gasped.

And as soon as they shared a cry of passion, Raven's hand flew up to the lamp beside the bed as the other hand gripped onto Richard for dear life, fumbling in finding the switch to turn it off. Without giving it a second thought though, she gave up and simply grabbed the light-bulb in a glowing hand of crackling power and smashed it in her grip at the same time she moaned, the two encased in the darkness of their own little world once more, hidden from everything else, as they became wrapped up in one another.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<em>

_Yeah, yeah (with you)  
>Yeah, yeah<br>So come with me tonight  
>We could make the night last 4ever<em>

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_  
><em>Let me show you all the things that we could do<em>  
><em>You know you wanna be together<em>  
><em>And I wanna spend the night with you<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah (with you)<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>So come with me tonight<em>  
><em>We could make the night last 4ever<em>

Raven's eyes slipped shut tiredly after Richard had gotten off of her as she rolled onto her side, a sigh of sheer ecstasy escaping from her parted lips. Never had she felt so alive and fulfilled as he had made her feel that night, now smiling as her breathing settled to a normal pace and she felt her lover wrap his arms around her waist, laying on his side behind her and holding her close. The sheets to her bed lay around them in heaps, lazily covering them just enough as if tired as well. She felt his hand stroke over her stomach delicately as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his breathing calmly in her ear, a soft purr.

And as she felt his arm go limp around her waist as he too became overcome with sleep, she wished this feeling would last forever.

* * *

><p>I tried to be as good as I could with keeping this clean, but just for a caution it is M. I truly hoped you enjoyed, I needed something new to spice up my life of writing!<p>

Leave a review of your thoughts. Should I write more stuff like this into my stories?

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**


End file.
